


Kinktober 2019

by BlueDreamsSM



Series: Retos de la OTP [6]
Category: Free!, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Boys' Love, Creampie, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi, atletism, au daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Prompts al azar del inktober/kinktober 2019Fandoms de Free! e Hypnosis Mic





	1. Daddy

Las piernas le temblaban debido al cansancio, su cuerpo chorreaba en abundantes sustancias pegajosas como semen, lubricante y sudor, además de que su trasero estaba tan golpeado que tenía el presentimiento de que al sentarse el dolor lo invadiría y gimotearía por este.

Unos bronceados y fuertes brazos lo sujetaron por las axilas y prácticamente arrastraron su cuerpo hasta el baño y le ayudaron a entrar a la tina que ya se encontraba preparada para cubrir sus necesidades de aseo y relajo. En ningún momento hubo contacto con el resto de su cuerpo, pues de seguro que su daddy no quería manchar la ropa que ya vestía para ir a la importante reunión que lo esperaba.

―Te dejé esta loción para que no queden marcas en tu trasero y aliviará a disminuir la hinchazón y el dolor. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, hay comida en el refrigerador, solo recuerda todo bien cerrado cuando te vayas. ―Makoto levantó la vista y asintió, eran siempre las mismas instrucciones. -No regreses muy tarde que puede ser peligroso. Adiós.

Tachibana se sumergió en el agua caliente y suspiró por lo bien que se sentía aquello, creía que no había nada más placentero que luego de una increíble sesión de sexo el tomar un baño para relajar aún más los músculos que habían sido torturados mediante aquellas posiciones que muchas veces le obligaban a aumentar su flexibilidad más allá de lo normal.

Él era atleta de lanzamientos y su especialidad era el disco, aunque la jabalina y bala no se le daban mal para nada, así que cuidar su cuerpo era algo esencial en su vida; acostumbraba a tomar baños así siempre luego de un duro entrenamiento o antes y después de una competencia, solo que ahora se habían vuelto más frecuentes debido al inicio de su vida sexual.

Salió largos minutos después, apenas con una toalla en la cintura mientras se secaba el resto del cuerpo y procuraba colocarse la loción que Sousuke le había dejado para él, de inmediato sintió un alivio; y aprovechando que se encontraba solo en el departamento, caminó desnudo hacia la cocina. Allí fue directo hasta el estante en donde sabía que se encontraban los frutos secos y sacó unas cuantas nueces y se preparó un café con leche y mucho azúcar. De seguro que su entrenador le retaría si lo viera.

El castaño sonrió avergonzado al recordarlo. Sousuke era un reconocido ex atleta 21 años mayor que él, su entrenador y ahora su daddy. Porque sí, tenían esa clase de relación que al principio abrumó a Makoto, pero finalmente después de unos cuantos encuentros y conversaciones se terminó por establecer de esa forma.

En el primer momento en que Yamazaki entró a la sala de entrenamiento de la universidad en la que se encontraba Makoto, Tachibana quedó embobado por él. Había escuchado y leído mucho del moreno debido a que este en su juventud había practicado lo mismo que él, ambos tenían una condición física parecida y era todo un ejemplo a seguir. Pero no solo era admiración lo que sintió el universitario, él jamás había pensado que una persona de esa edad, con más de cuarenta años, pudiese verse tan... sexy. Yamazaki seguía teniendo un sex appeal que podía transmitirse solo con una mirada y Makoto estaba cautivado en ella.

Por las mismas similitudes, es que Yamazaki le comenzó a prestar más atención y a preparar un régimen de entrenamiento especial para lo que Makoto necesitaba, y así se hicieron más cercanos.

―Así no, tienes que mantener el centro de gravedad que se encuentra entre las dos piernas ―Sousuke separa la posición de las piernas con la propia―, el eje de los hombros tiene que formar un ángulo de 90°con el eje de lanzamiento y tu brazo izquierdo ―lo abrazaba por detrás para mostrarle- tiene que flexionarse al lado del hombro. Esto ayuda al bloqueo y busca que la parte derecha se acelere más, sin sobrepasar el plano frontal de tu cuerpo. ―Su entrenador se alejó unos pasos dejándolo en esa posición―. Ahora intenta hacer el lanzamiento recordando cómo estás ahora.

Makoto estaba seguro de solo recordar la pelvis de Sousuke contra su trasero y sentir la tensión de los músculos al ser tocado. ¡Al diablo con el lanzamiento!, pensó el castaño, si era tan bueno enseñándole poses de lanzamiento, quería que le enseñara otro tipo de poses que pudiera usarlas en la cama, en el sillón, en cualquier parte. Pero no, debía concentrarse, ya se había quedado quieto demasiado tiempo desde que le habían dado instrucciones y levantaría sospechas.

Debía mejorar en sus lanzamientos y distancias, demostrar que tener un entrenador personal de semejante categoría le beneficiaba. Recordó las palabras susurradas en su oído y trató de pasarlas hasta su cuerpo, de interiorizar aquellas nuevas posturas y cambiar los hábitos. Giró de la nueva forma y propulsó la bala, que no llegó unos centímetros más allá, pero poco a poco se notaría una mejora. De eso estaba seguro.

En ese entonces, Makoto creía que mantenía su enamoramiento bajo control y que pasaba desapercibido; nada más lejos de la realidad. Sousuke con unos cuantos años más que el universitario sabía reconocer a la perfección los signos de interés en alguien, además, el castaño no disimulaba para nada sus intenciones. En más de una ocasión lo encontró con un principio de erección luego de tocarlo durante las prácticas o luego de realizarle un masaje para que relajara la musculatura, incluso en una ocasión había gemido.

Cuando Yamazaki le hablaba a la cara sobre nuevas instrucciones o indicaciones para seguir, sabía que Makoto escuchaba solo la mitad de lo que le decía, los verdes ojos quedaban fijos en su boca, mientras que los labios de Makoto eran remojados por su lengua en repetidas ocasiones. En un principio el entrenador pensó que lo hacía a propósito, pero todo era tan obvio y evidente que sumado a la inocencia que demostraba Tachibana, solo pudo suponer que aquello era de verdad y que lo hacía inconscientemente.

Yamazaki era un hombre adulto, maduro, ya no le gustaba juguetear con las personas y solo quería asentarse en su vida, tener una relación seria y sólida, con vistas al futuro. Pero ese estudiante lleno de inocencia prendía algo que creía ya muerto en su interior y se preguntó si es que ya estaba demasiado viejo para alguna aventura y para hacer algo inmoral o no. ¿Por qué no averiguarlo?

Cierto día en que empezaba el entrenamiento habitual, Sousuke se acercó al universitario y mientras le ayudaba a estirar, le preguntó:

―¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy después de la práctica, Makoto?

De inmediato un par de brillantes ojos verdes fijaron su vista en él y negó con la cabeza mientras que las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca.

―Nada, absolutamente nada, estoy totalmente disponible y dispuesto.

Oh, claro que lo estás, pensó Sousuke amagando una sonrisa.

―¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa a tomar algo y conversar?

―¡Claro que sí!

―Bien

Makoto no pudo concentrarse en toda la hora de entrenamiento, miles de ideas y pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza y siempre terminaba fantaseando de la más exagerada manera posible. Debía demostrarle que él también estaba interesado en él y que no era un simple niño, que podía satisfacerlo al igual que un adulto. Con la mente en otra parte, era obvio que Tachibana tuviera un pésimo entrenamiento fallando todas las marcas e incluso casi golpeando a otro de sus compañeros de atletismo. Un desastre total, se podía ver su nerviosismo desde lejos.

Sousuke encontraba aquello extremadamente tierno, pero eso le hacía cuestionarse si lo que le propondría estaba bien o no. Tal vez solo debía dejarlo allí a que se relacionara con más gente de su edad y no con un viejo como él.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Sousuke esperó dentro del auto a que Makoto llegara, quien se había duchado y cambiado en tiempo record para no hacerlo esperar y fueron hasta el departamento del moreno, quien le ofreció cocinar algo apropiado para su alimentación deportista para que ambos cenaran, y como si nada le ofreció una copa de vino. Tachibana jamás había probado el alcohol, pero si su entrenador se la ofrecía, no podía rechazarla, así que valientemente se la bebió.

Makoto se sentía muy nervioso, su mente no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que podrían pasar y durante toda la cena tartamudeó, el vino le ofrecía una escapatoria a la profunda mirada de inquisición de Sousuke y para cuando los platos fueron levantados y los dos se sentaron en el sillón para finalmente tener la conversación que Yamazaki había propuesto, Makoto ya se encontraba en otro nivel.

―Makoto, me he dado cuenta de que algo ocurre entre los dos -comenzó a hablar directamente Sousuke sin dejar paso a rodeos, le gustaba hablar las cosas claramente y evitar mal entendidos―, y la verdad es que...

―Lo entiendo, no es necesario que digas más.

Makoto se arrodilló delante de él y con manos temblorosas procedió a desabrocharle el pantalón para agarrar el miembro de Yamazaki entre sus manos y llevar el glande a su boca. Sousuke quedó sorprendido, tal vez había interpretado mal a Makoto y no era tan puro e inocente como creía, de lo contrario no se atrevería a hacer algo tan osado como eso. Pero pronto comprendió que no, que sí era falto de experiencia y que estaba realizando aquella felación de forma totalmente inexperta.

―¿Makoto qué estás haciendo? ―Sousuke lo alejó de su miembro y lo miro con los ojos abiertos, aquello definitivamente no era lo que esperaba para esa velada.

―¿Umm? ¿No era esto lo que me quería pedir?

―No de esta manera, ¿qué parte de quiero hablar contigo fue lo que malinterpretaste?

―Yo… esto… ―Makoto comenzó a mover sus manos caóticamente y sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de llorar. Sousuke suspiró, se cerró la bragueta y acogió en sus brazos al alto castaño.

―Makoto, precisamente quería hablar de esto, sé de tu interés en mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma. Soy mayor que tu por casi veinte años, mis intereses son otros y no creo poder tener la misma energía que tu para… ciertas cosas.

―Pero, usted me gusta mucho. ―Makoto hizo un puchero mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Yamazaki.

―Y tu también me gustas mucho, debo reconocer.

El hombre mayor pasó una mano por la mandíbula de Tachibana y deseó besarlo lentamente hasta que perdiera la razón, ¿y por qué no hacerlo? Acercó su boca lo suficiente para que de inmediato fuera asaltada con impaciencia y deseo irrefrenable, el típico beso de un adolescente, pensó Sousuke. Luego de tratar de seguirle el juego por un momento, creyó que era hora de demostrarle cómo debía ser, tomó el control de la situación y luego de unos minutos Makoto se encontraba jadeando y retorciéndose encima de él.

Aquello era divertido e interesante, pensó Sousuke, quien dejó a Makoto de espaldas sobre el sofá mientras tomaba distancia y lo admiraba todo entregado a él. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

―Makoto, tengo una propuesta para ti.

Makoto asintió, cualquier cosa que lee ofreciera él lo tomaría gustoso.

―Sé mi sugar baby, deja que te consienta y que te haga mío, que te enseñe distintas cosas y que disfrute de ti todo lo que quiera.

―Eso querría decir que usted quiere ser mi… ¿daddy?

―Básicamente, sí.

―¡Claro que sí!


	2. Tights/Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober día 8

¿Acaso Makoto había subido de peso?

Sus pantorrillas hacían más presión alrededor del cuello y cara de Sousuke, a quien le encantaba ver cómo sufría el castaño cuando presionaba por llevar sus rodillas hasta su rostro. La elasticidad de Tachibana no era uno de sus atributos, así que poses así le hacían sufrir, lo que Sousuke amaba.

No iba a negar que tenía su lado sádico, solo se había ido desarrollando con el tiempo al ver las lágrimas juntarse por sobre las verdes esmeraldas que tenía Makoto como ojos. Ahora lo presionaba casi siempre hasta el límite y cuando veía que se sobrepasaba, volvía a su estado amoroso y tierno, preocupándose de las necesidades de su novio.

Pero en ese momento sentía que iba a morir aplastado por la fuerza de las piernas de Tachibana, su orca había retomado el entrenamiento que tuvo abandonado por cierto tiempo y se comenzaba a notar en sus piernas, sobre todo en sus muslos que ya habían vuelto a ensancharse y a tomar esa consistencia que a él le encantaba morder.

Aprovechando la posición, acercó más su cuerpo al de Makoto y mordió el interior de sus muslos hasta estar seguro de dejar marcas y de escuchar a su novio rogar por piedad. Mentiras, esas solicitudes de que parara por favor solo era un incentivo para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo; en una ocasión al principio de la relación le había hecho caso y parado en mitad del acto, para encontrarse con la mirada de decepción de Makoto pidiéndole por más y extrañado por que le hubiera hecho caso en eso.

Makoto simplemente ya se rendía ante los ataques de Sousuke, quien en esos momentos estaba dándose un festín con la piel cercana a su entrepierna, así que él no se quedaría atrás. Deslizó sus manos desde el trasero del moreno por donde lo tenía fuertemente agarrado hasta los propios muslos de Yamazaki, allí enterró sus dedos que siempre mantenían las uñas cortas y ejerció presión. Quería sentirlo más profundo en él.

Sousuke le gruñó y se enderezó para besarlo con sabor a sudor y a más. Apenas estaban empezando la noche y en sus cuerpos ya empezaban a aparecer las primeras marcas del acto que seguramente continuaría hasta el amanecer y no les dejaría dormir. Durante semanas no se habían visto y el deseo lujurioso no era algo que apagaran con una simple ronda.

―Sousuke, ya... me vengo ―Makoto volvió a apretar la parte trasera de sus muslos para que entrara lo más que pudiera.

―Yo igual...

El moreno tuvo la intención de salirse de dentro del profesor de natación, pero este lo siguió manteniendo pegado a él hasta que ambos se corrieron. Cuando Sousuke cayó encima de Makoto, maldijo recordando algo importante.

―No usé condón, perdóname Makoto, yo voy a limpiarte.

Se apoyó en sus brazos y fue testigo de primera mano en cómo su propio semen salía desde el interior de Makoto y llegaba hasta la ropa de cama. Escuchó una risa proveniente de su novio, quien abrió más las piernas y le dijo:

―Al parecer ahora ya está lubricado para que entres de nuevo.


	3. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober día 12: JyuDo

―Iruma-san, todavía no estoy convencido de esto, es una pésima idea, haré el ridículo, lo sé. No sé porque crees que podría verme bien con tu antiguo uniforme de policía.

―Oh vamos Doppo-kun, cumple mi deseo el día de hoy, ¿por favor?

―Aaaaaaaaagh.... odio cuando me miras de esa forma, es como si fuera yo el malo de la película cuando en verdad eres tu el que siempre tiene doble intenciones y trata de jugar conmigo. Si te ríes aunque sea por un segundo, me lo quitaré de inmediato y nunca más cederé a tus peticiones, ¿está claro?

―Roger.

―Maldito Roger Rabbit ―susurró Doppo en cuanto le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño de la habitación del motel en el que se encontraban.

Debido a que Kannonzaka compartía departamento con su amigo de la infancia Hifumi y a que los horarios de Jyuto eran tan demandantes, era que optaban juntarse cuando podían en algún motel cercano al trabajo de Doppo y por donde el policía anduviera patrullando.

En esa ocasión Jyuto le propuso una actividad un tanto particular a su novio, el que usara su antiguo uniforme de policía, de cuando recién había salido de la academia y antes de que obtuviera su cargo especial que le permitía usar su atuendo habitual con guantes rojos incluidos. La idea se le había ocurrido cuando ordena su clóset y apareció aquél traje.

Aunque debía reconocer que desde antes ya se había imaginado a su novio vistiendo uniforme policial y no porque fuera un fetiche para él, sino que su curiosidad le hacía preguntarse si se hubiera enamorado del asalariado si este hubiera sido compañero de trabajo. Cruzando la puerta estaría la respuesta, a pesar de que él ya la sabía, se hubiera enamorado de Doppo de cualquier forma y bajo cualquier circunstancia, solo por el hecho de ser él.

La puerta se abrió y Kannonzaka apenas dio un paso hacia fuera, dudando de avanzar más y cubriéndose su cuerpo con los brazos, llevaba puesto todo el uniforme, incluyendo la gorra y las esposas que colgaban del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Si Jyuto había creído que no tenía ningún fetiche hacia su uniforme, estaba equivocado, ahora era fan acérrimo de él, además que era prácticamente un dos por uno, también Doppo estaba usando la ropa del novio e increíblemente le quedaba bien.

―Di algo, estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¿no es así? ¿qué tanto te gusta reírte de mi? Olvida todo, me voy a cambiar y a ir de aquí, discúlpame por haberte hecho ver esta atrocidad, aunque la idea fue tuya pero yo cedí, de verdad que lo siento yo…

―Oficial Kannonzaka, por favor arrésteme. ―Jyuto se puso de pie y caminó hipnotizado hacia él.

―¿Q-Qué?

―Me he portado mal, debería castigarme oficial, tal vez usar las esposas en mí. Confieso mi delito, tengo una erección por lo caliente que usted es, oficial.

Doppo entrecerró los ojos, tratando de decidir si debía o no seguirle el juego a su novio, pero una rápida mirada a su entrepierna le confirmó que efectivamente lo que le había dicho era cierto. Además, Jyuto en ese momento le estaba cediendo el control y dejando que fuera él el dominante, y la verdad es que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no era él el que sometía a Iruma, un cambio completo de roles no vendría mal. Le comenzaba a gustar aquella dinámica.

―No sabía que tenías estos gustos, ¿acaso te masturbabas mientras te mirabas al espejo con el uniforme puesto? ¿o te calientas así cada vez que vez a alguno de tus compañeros?

Debido a la inseguridad propia del chico de cabellos rojizos, los celos eran algo común para él, mas nunca los expresaba en voz alta, pero ahora que estaba dominando la situación, no se guardaría nada. Se acercó a Jyuto y le sacó con cuidado los lentes para dejarlos sobre una mesa, no quería dañarlos por el juego que ya había empezado. A escasos centímetros de distancia se acomodó la gorra y presionó con un dedo la parte alta de la clavícula de su novio.

―¿Y bien?

―No, solo es usted oficial Kannonzaka el que me calienta, ¿hará algo al respecto?

―¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Actuar como un buen oficial de policía o actuar como el policía corrupto de mi novio? Porque estoy seguro de que él se aprovecharía de la situación como tantas veces ya lo ha hecho… de todas formas, no creo que sea mala idea que pruebes qué tan dolorosas son estas esposas cuando las colocas apretadas en la espalda.

Doppo ya con actitud dominante y con Jyuto completamente entregado a él, lo empujó hasta que se estrelló contra la pared y esposó sus manos por la espalda como le había dicho, susurrándole al oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo algo que terminó por encender los ánimos de la habitación.

―Es hora de la revisión de cavidades, espero no encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa.

―Revisa y lo averiguarás.


End file.
